


Dimitri's 5 AUs

by Heartbeat_in_japanese



Series: Five AUs [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, No beta reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-12-22 03:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartbeat_in_japanese/pseuds/Heartbeat_in_japanese
Summary: Five different stories for five different AUs for five different ships of Dimitri.1) Dimitri x Marianne (Modern AU)2) Dimitri x Ashe (Soulmate AU)3) Dimitri x F!Byleth (Hanahaki disease)





	1. Modern AU

Dimitri has never been a poet, he is a man of reason, that doesn't lose time in frivolous thoughts, but in the instant he saw Marianne, something in his heart bloomed and his grey world started to be painted with soft colors, pastel ones, colors he didn't even know that existed.

From the day he met Marianne he couldn't stop writing about her, her soft expression, her sweet voice, her mere existence that makes his heart jump with joy at her sight.

Even now, while working on this new car engine, he doesn't think about how he could make it work, he thinks of Marianne and how much he would like to see her again.

It has been thanks to his dog if he met her. She was a new vet but got famous fast when people noticed that every kind of animal felt at ease around her. It didn't take much time for Dimitri to choose her over his ex-vet since his dog couldn't suffer that old man that probably was doing his work more for the money than for passion.

It was real at first sight and not for Dimitri only; he never saw his Siberian Husky so at ease with someone that isn't him or his dear friend Mercedes.

The first time Dimitri saw Marianne he couldn't mumble out a word, he only moved his head as a sign he was understanding what she was saying. He could hear Felix in his head shouting _"you look like an idiot!"_; Dimitri honestly hoped that Marianne thought he was mute.

At that time Dimitri didn't ask her name, he only knew her surname: Edmund.

In the next two months Dimitri's friends spent half of their nights out getting new information about this _"Famous vet that make our favorite boy kokoro go doki doki"_ as Annette says. Felix tends to joke about his crush way too often _"Seems right for a boar to fall in love with the human remake of Snowhite"_ while Sylvain approved his crush and admitted that if Dimitri hasn't a crush on her he would like to do...something with her.

In any case, Ingrid was there to calm them both from going overboard with their comments.

Two months went on before Dimitri could see his beloved again.

This time he had the courage to ask her name.

"Oh, I'm Marianne and yours?"

He waited a few seconds before answering back, every moment spent tasting the sweetness of her voice.

"Dimitri." 

The answer was too brief and cold, it almost seemed like he didn't want to reveal his name and he could see how _Marianne_, oh God even her name was beautiful, was ready to excuse herself for asking that. _'You are a real dumbass.'_ Felix would have said. He departed after an exchanged goodbye, his next destination the hospital for a cardiological examination; he was sure that it wasn't normal for a heart to beat this fast.

The third time they saw each other Dimitri was a bit more relaxed and more presentable; hair tied in some "cool hairstyle" as Annette said and a blue shirt.

_"If you look like a fucking hobo there is no way she'll like you!" _

At the nod of both Annette and Mercedes, Dimitri understood that Felix was right even if he saw nothing wrong with his actual look.

This time Dimitri was brave enough to ask her out.

Marianne's first reaction was fidgeting on the spot, eyes looking on the ground; Dimitri was ready for the pullback from days in all honesty.

"I'll gladly go on a date with you."

Dimitri blue eyes widened, shining like aquamarines. 

In that sterile room where nothing put animal or human at ease, Dimitri could see flowers blooming with marvelous colors in every angle of the room, all thanks to the light irradiated by Marianne.

That night Dimitri didn't sleep, too excited about the next day.

The date went horribly.

Dimitri planned everything and everything didn't go in the way he planned out.

First of all the restaurant he booked for the night said it was full and that they never received his call; bullshit.

After discussing for a while with the manager, Marianne suggested him to go eat in one of her favorite food truck; finally, things started going smoothly until...Dimitri dirtied himself with the sauce inside his taco like a child of 3.

Then he started to rain and they both had to run back in Dimitri's car.

At this point, Dimitri was tired and angry, plus the grey atmosphere around him didn't help.

"I'm sorry for this night." He let out in a sigh.

"Why?" 

Dimitri looked at her with the most confused expression he could make.

"It was a disaster from the start to the end and-"

Then one of Marianne's hands was on his chest, Dimitri's mind stopped working and then soft lips were on his own chapped ones.

The kiss was sweet and chaste and the best thing in the whole world. Dimitri couldn't hear the sound of the rain or how his soaked clothes froze him; all he could feel and see was Marianne, Marianne blushy and adorable face and nothing else. "Dimitri, a-are you okay?"

"Never felt better, why?"

"It doesn't seem so…"

Marianne replied pointing at him.

She wasn't wrong after all, Dimitri pushed his back against the car door, one hand was squeezing the car seat headrest while the other gripped hard the steering wheel; he seemed a scared deer, barred eyes and everything.

"I'm okay I swear! I'm so happy you can't even imagine!" Marianne's expression softened, less worried than before, but still fidgeting with her hands. "I'm sorry if I scared you, I swear I'm not someone that tends to act on impulse, but-" "May I kiss you?" Marianne looked at him and a small giggle escaped from the girl's mouth; how could a big guy like him pull off the most adorable puppy eyes she has ever seen?

"Obviously you can."

Their lips met for the second time that night.

Rain poured, they both were soaked and their breath stank of onions, but they both remembered that day as one of the best of their lives.


	2. Soulmate-AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a different way to know if they are interacting to their soulmate.  
In this story Dimitri will start seeing colors after eating something cooked by his soulmate

Dimitri never really searched for his soulmate, not like he ever cared about anything in the romantic sphere or about colors.

"Look at that flower! Its colors are amazing!" 

"Yes, they really are." 

It probably looked really good, but seeing it only in shades of black and white didn't make the flower appear more beautiful than any other object in all Fòdlan.

Even now, at Garreg Mach he would like to avoid this topic, but it seems like it was the only subject available.

"Dimitri c'mon! It's our last year at Garreg Mach, you should work more to find your chosen one!"

If only Sylvain told him that, he probably wouldn't be worried; Dimitri is still incredulous that Sylvain, the infamous skirt-chaser found a soulmate before everyone else.

However, even Annette and Mercedes hinted that _maaaaybe_, just _maybe_ he should start to search for his soulmate.

"You'll also be able to see colors! Aren't you curious to see something different than black and white?"

That's how Dimitri found himself more often than not eating in the canteen, every time eating something cooked by someone different.

However, all he saw was a black and white world.

Months went on without any progress until the day of the ball arrived.

Needless to say, soulmates danced between them, not letting anybody steal their partner.

On his seat Dimitri could see how Sylvain was happily embracing Dorothea and how Claude was enjoying his time with Lorenz, the latter face darker than the roses he loves so much.

_"He is probably blushing."_ Dimitri thought.

Then someone sits next to him, distracting the prince from the view.

"Excuse me, prince Dimitri, I hope my presence isn't bothering you."

"How many times I told you to drop formalities Ashe?"

What it seemed to be a blush appeared on the light-eyed boy next to him; how cute.

"You seem down…here take this."

Dimitri looked at it, a common cereal bar. 

"S-sorry, but it sounded like a good idea, my brothers always felt better after eating one of these." 

Ashe was looking down at his feet, biting his lips.

_"How can a boy looks so cute?"_

Then Dimitri patted Ashe's right shoulder and smiled. "It is an excellent idea, thanks Ashe."

Dimitri didn't wait for an answer by the boy, he just closed his eyes and bit the bar.

Honestly? Dimitri couldn't taste anything, but he didn't want Ashe to feel bad.

"Mhhh this taste sooo…good." 

When Dimitri opened his eyes a myriad of colors invaded his vision: the redness on Lorenz's face and he was right, Lorenz was blushing and Sylvain? He always knew that he is a redhead, but he never imagined his friend's hair to be tomato red.

Absorbed in the world surrounding him, like a newborn, a hand brang him back to life.

"Is everything okay?" 

Grey hair and wonderful green eyes looked at him.

"Who cooked this Ashe, tell me."

"O-Oh, I made it, is there any problem with it?"

A wonderful, sincere laugh escaped from the prince's mouth.

"Oh no, dear friend or better, soulmate."

A gasp escaped from the other boy's mouth.

"Can you see colors now?"

"Yes, I can Ashe, all thanks to you."

"I can't believe it-"

"Look at the counter on your arm then."

Ashe looked at Dimitri surprised, then he pulled up his sleeve.

The timer signed 00:00

"So it's really you."

Ashe smiled, a pure smile with that thin lips that would make everyone want to kiss him.

That's what Dimitri did, a gesture unexpected for both of them.

"I know that we are soulmates, but I'd like to…frequent you a little before, you know, what we just did."

"Okay, but I don't know how I'll be able to resist when you act so cute around me."

Dimitri didn't know with which courage he said that, but after seeing Ashe's whole face blush he felt like a lion; powerful and prideful.

"Ashe come with us! We need you in the kitchen!"

A student broke their romantic moment.

"I have to go."

"Can I get one more kiss?" 

And how could Ashe say no to those amazing baby blue eyes?

He landed a brief kiss on the right cheek of the prince, but not before looking around to see if someone was looking at their direction.

"See you tomorrow Ashe."

"Goodnight Dimitri." 

Ashe left while Dimitri spent the rest of the night partying with his friends, celebrating a discovery remained a secret between the two for many years to come.


	4. Hanahaki AU (Dimitri x F!Byleth)

The first time Dimitri vomited flowers was after dancing with Byleth, his dear professor, his secret crush.

Just the time to finish a spin and he had to hurry towards the bathroom.

Dimitri has never been used to feel ill, the Godness blessed him with a healthy body and when he felt unwell there was always someone to keep him company and help him, but now he is alone, on his knees, blurry vision and white flowers are choking him.

Before going to bed he went to the library to grab the book Ashe talked so much about with Dedue.

_The meaning of flowers_

Later, in his bedroom, breath still broke and sight blurred he found the meaning of the flower he vomited.

_Acacia’s flowers: Secret love _

The night was still young and Dimitri decided to finish the book, finding a secret paragraph wrote in a battered piece of paper badly folded between the last two pages.

_Hanahaki disease: Flowers bloom in the lungs of the patient, in the early stages(1-3 months) of the illness the patients just cough and vomit flowers, but the situation gets worse in the late stages(5-6 months) of the illness where flowers either fill the lungs or tear the lungs tissues causing the decease of the patient. This illness appears on subjects that suffer from one-sided love for a person. Way to cure it: love reciprocated._

Dimitri gulped, eyes wide open and cold sweat covered his forehead.

What could he do? Confess to the professor? No way. She could say no signing his death or accept, but having a secret relationship? If Rhea found out she could fire her and then he wouldn’t be able to see her ever again and that sounded even worse.

His thoughts took a break when he restarted to cough flowers, the same ones of before, then for the exhaustion he fell asleep.

After that night, the coughing fit appeared rarely, only after training with Byleth and always in the evening, when nobody could see what was happening to him.

Then, the reveal of Edelgard being the Flame Emperor.

But not even his fury, stronger than any other emotion could stop him from vomiting his loves out, but this time lichens came out from his throat, the rough texture of the leaf in touch with Dimitri’s lungs and throat made him feel even more disgusting.

_Lichen: Loneliness_

He read that book so many times that he memorized it.

Even battles were becoming harder and harder, his lungs suffered in most of them, he couldn’t hit enemies with the same power of before and more than once Byleth, his angel, saved him, a pause to finally breathe.

When Byleth vanished Dimitri stopped coughing flowers, but he never really cared, he had to kill Edelgard, to survive, he didn’t have time to think about his illness, an illness that he didn’t have anymore moreover.

It wasn’t like his ex-professor was going to appear from nothing in front of him, no?

Well, when it happened…nothing happened.

Between the anger and the desperation that Dimitri felt, voices inside his head laughed.

_‘Hate kills love so easily, five years from the day you gained that illness and you are still alive’_

_‘Monsters can’t feel love’_

_‘Monsters can only kill’_

And months went on and nothing happened, he killed and killed and killed. His friends and Byleth always next to him, worried for his current situation.

But Dimitri didn’t felt anything than anger towards Edelgard; _he has a mission to accomplish_ he often repeated to himself.

In Gronder battle Edelgard ran away, fury mounted him, but then Rodrigue died, Fletche did too, fury vanished and the only emotion remaining was sadness, but as always the Byleth was next to him and her hands were so warm on his face, so ready to warm his heart hardened by the events happened in his life. When Byleth’s hands touched his chest, for real, heat spread all over his body.

And Dimitri started to vomit his guts out. Yellow petals falling on the ground mixed with spit and blood. 

_Agrimony: Gratitude_

“Oh Godness, Dimitri! Mercedes! Come here! Fast!”

It didn’t matter how many times he tried to push her away, her hands always found a way to return to him, her warm hands…

Dimitri fell unconscious on the ground, he couldn't hear any more Byleth voice or the warmth of her hands.

_‘Ah, you couldn't even accomplish your mission, monster’_

_‘He should have been the one to die’_

The last words he heard.

When Dimitri woke up he wasn’t in hell, there weren’t flames and nobody was torturing him for the sins committed when alive.

“Good morning her Majesty.”

“Mercedes, where are we?”

“In the infirmary, you passed out from the exhaustion and we bring you here.”

Exhaustion? He is pretty sure he was vomiting his soul out a few minutes ago.

“Can you call Byleth? I’d like to talk to her.”

“As you want her Majesty.”

He had to wait a few minutes alone, no voice disturbing him and he noticed how he could finally breathe normally, then Byleth arrived and he forgot how to breathe.

She rushed towards the bed he was laying on, relaxing after seeing his face that now had a normal color. “What happened Dimitri? How could you vomit flowers? I’ve never seen something similar in any city I ever went when I was a mercenary.”

And what could Dimitri do if not explaining the situation from zero?

He explained her everything from the start, the ball, to a few minutes before.

“Don’t look at me with your fawn eyes, I’m telling the truth!”

Dimitri covered his face in the pillow; he couldn't endure the look on his crush.

A sigh escaped from Byleth’s mouth before a big smile appeared; the same man that could kill entire armies was now hiding his face due her "fawn eyes" as he called them.

“Thank God I saved you in time. From now on I’ll tell you how much I love you as often as I can.” A small laugh escaped from her mouth.

He glanced at her, face still hidden in the pillow.

She looked so…beautiful, it almost seemed like she glowed of happiness, the vision of her happy face was of immeasurable beauty.

“I have one thing to ask you, however-“ even her confused face is so cute “how could you save me?”

‘And how can I breathe normally? My lungs shouldn’t work this well.’ He thought, but kept for himself.

The scene replayed in Byleth’s mind: Dimitri falling on the ground, her tears falling on his face, an _I love you_ whispered after a gentle kiss on the boy’s forehead. “I’ll tell you dear, but you need some more time to regain energy, sleep a little more.”

And Dimitri fell asleep, his face between her hands, her warmth the best lullaby.

Yeah, they still had a lot to talk about, between them and to their friends, but they could do it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I wrote this without a beta-reader. Any comments about how I could make my writing better is gladly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, therefore excuse me for any mistakes. Hope you enjoyed reading this! See you soon with the next story!


End file.
